Awakened
by Snad
Summary: This is my version of Awakened. It takes place after Burned and will certainly contain spoilers from the other books. Not posting a summary for now; if you've read Burned you know what the book is about. May post summary later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a new story I've been developing over the past month during which time I didn't have word to type anything, so I just wrote the ideas down on my iPod. Please read and if you like it or have any comments, review. I do love all the reviews with helpful criticism about the story or my writing. Just please don't try to be overly rude in your reviews, I really hate that. This story has not been beta read (because I'm impatient) so my only editors are my eyes and spelling/grammar check on Word. There might be some mistakes for which I apologize ahead of time but I'll try to correct as much as possible. Read the disclaimer now because I don't want to repost it in later chapters. This disclaimer should just spread throughout the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: House of Night does not belong to me and neither do the characters, except for any characters that might be introduced later on. House of Night belongs to PC Cast and Kristin Cast. The name of this book is also credit to them as they are the ones that came up with it for the next book. Many of the ideas talked about in this book are from previous House of Night books and I do not claim credit for coming up with them but any new ideas or background stories in this book is credit to me unless stated otherwise.**

Chapter 1

Kalona was thrust back into his body with such force that he felt bruised. He knew why, too. He was not welcome in the realm of Nyx anymore, not even as a spirit. But he felt…good, surprisingly. Considering that he had just been scolded by Nyx like a wayward child—no, something worse than that. The disappointment in her eyes, her harsh words, something so severe that no child or ever had to look that in the face.

"I will earn your forgiveness, Nyx," he whispered in a voice so soft that he barely heard it himself. He had no idea how he would earn it, or when, but after seeing the Goddess that he had loved once more had awakened something within him. He wanted her approval and, even if he was never allowed in her glorious realm again, her acceptance of the wrongness of his past deeds.

Kalona looked around him, his body sore but he found himself able to move. The tendrils of Darkness no longer wrapped around him, imprisoning him. Was it Nyx's doing that the tendrils were gone? Maybe being forced back into his body by Nyx—the supreme vision of Light—had also forced the tendrils away and freed him, for now, anyways. But where was Neferet? It didn't take long to place her. She was stretched out on a bed, on her back but with her face turned away from him. As if the Tsi Sgili could feel his face, Neferet turned and looked at him. Immediately rage flashed over her flawless face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed at him, sliding out of the bed and moving towards him with a predatory grace. She took him in; him blinking at her, flexing his stiff wings slightly, and every other miniscule movement. "I did not release you from your binding…Did you do it? Did you sever Zoey Redbird from her body?"

"I was nearly there, Neferet," Kalona responded honestly. It hurt to speak. "I was there but Nyx stopped me. I have been banished from her realm, in both body and spirit now." Neferet froze and then lifted a hand as if to strike him. Instead, she caressed his cheek with her hand and bent over to kiss him. She stopped, though, not even an inch from his lips.

"You failed me, my love," she whispered, her cool breathe on his skin.

"I tried, Neferet, I did."

Neferet studied him from the close range for a long moment. "Yes, you did, didn't you? Yes…I will hold by my promise, my Erebus. I will take you so you can be close to the sky and you will heal and we will plan. I will report back to the High Council and tell them that you must complete the healing process for now. If they request our presence, we will return to them." Now, Neferet lightly brushed her lips against his before pulling back again. "Zoey got away this time, my love, by next time she will not."

**This one was a short chapter because it was the just from Kalona's POV, less than 700 words; I promise the rest will be longer. Usually I like to type around 1500-2000 words, depending on the chapter. Now that you read, please review. I will not hold my story for ransom, demanding so many reviews until I post another chapter, but I really do appreciate reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Glad I could update for you rather quickly, since the last chapter was so short. Thank you **vampluver19 **for being my first reviewer!**

Chapter 2

Stark was awake and looking at me, his brown eyes finding my hazel ones. Though the blood was gone from his body, I could tell from his expression that he was still pained. I reached up, touching his arrow tattoos on his face.

"Spirit, come to me," I whispered without looking away from Stark's eyes. "Spirit, Stark has traveled to another realm for me, to protect me, and in doing so, wounds were inflicted upon his body. Please, Spirit, travel into Stark and strengthen and help heal him." Then, though it wasn't a necessity, I kissed Stark. I could feel spirit flowing into Stark, leaving me weak and staggering slightly but I managed to hold myself up over the stone table.

"Priestess, you must rest. Your body and spirit has been through a strenuous ordeal," Darius said from behind me. The warrior put a steadying hand on my elbow.

"Not without Stark," I said firmly, grabbing Stark's hand.

"Well duh, Z, we're not just going to leave Stark here to bleed his guts out," Aphrodite snapped but I could swear that she sounded happy.

"Nice to see you too, Aphrodite," I said, turning around. I didn't even turn around fully when she pulled me into a hug.

"If you ever did that again, I swear I'll kill you…or have Darius kill you," she muttered in my ear, squeezing me tightly before releasing me.

"When you two stop being all _nice _to each other, I would like to go up to our room," Stark said from behind me. Before I could suggest Darius carry him up there, Stark went on, "I'm not even bleeding anymore." I looked back at him to see that he was right. His wounds no longer were red and raw but pinkish and shiny, like they were several days, or weeks, into the healing process.

"Shit…did you do—you never told me you could heal," Aphrodite accused angrily, glaring at me.

"I can't—or I couldn't—heal," I protested loudly, still admiring the scars that I could nearly see healing before my eyes.

"I believe that Zoey's journey has strengthened her," the woman that had been on the throne said mildly but I could see her interest.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. It had hardly occurred to me before.

"I am Sgiach and my guardian is Seoras. Welcome to the Isle of Sgiach, Zoey." At my expression, which I'm sure was quizzical, she went on to explain what had happened in the last few days, Aphrodite adding clips as she went along. "And as I was saying, I believe that your journey to Nyx's realm has strengthened your affinity of the elements or, perhaps, Nyx has gifted you with a whole new affinity: an affinity for healing."

I frowned. "I don't think I have a new affinity…I was using spirit, I could _feel_ spirit leaving me and entering Stark."

"Either way, it is a valuable gift, especially as the Tulsa House of Night no longer has a healer," Sgiach said, referring to Neferet.

"Tell me about it. We could have used this gift after the Raven Mockers attacked the school," Aphrodite muttered hatefully.

"Priestess, if we are going to go to your room we should go now. The sun will be rising soon and it will make the trip up there easier if we don't have to cover the windows." Darius shot a meaningful glance at Stark.

"Yeah, we should. You can walk?" I asked Stark. He must have seen the worried look on my face because he smiled softly and nodded. In response, I let him take my hand and then when he stood up, I placed an arm around his waist to help support him.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae did not know where Rephaim was and she tried to make herself uncaring. By now he could he miles away from Tulsa, heading towards Italy to be with Kalona. When she had walked away from him, she didn't know what to expect. Maybe for him to catch her by the arm as he had done before, stopping her. But he hadn't. He had just said that he wanted to be with her but then the return of Kalona, his daddy, and Zoey had complicated everything. Perhaps if it had only been Zoey he would have agreed that they could stay together but after generations of being with his daddy, could Stevie Rae really expect him to ignore his daddy's return and stay with her? It hurt her to admit that the answer was no, she could never have expected that of him, no matter how much she had wished.

Stevie Rae couldn't even tell if the bond was weaker or not, and that was sad. No, she felt it now. Her own feelings were obscuring it too much but she could feel his confusion and anger, at himself and…at her? She couldn't tell. But he was flying. She could make herself concentrate on him enough to pick up the wild exhilaration that came with flight, despite his other feelings.

"It's hotter than a firecracker out here," Stevie Rae muttered to herself, shifting angrily. "Ah hell!" Stevie Rae stopped on the sidewalk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was on Gilcrease Road and she had no way of getting home. Dallas had taken off in her car. Stevie Rae sighed and started walking now, at a slightly faster pace but making herself concentrate on the earth. Before she had regained her humanity she hadn't had a car, she had had to travel on foot. She certainly was able but it was annoying slow compared to driving.

When Stevie Rae finally returned to the school, there was only an hour left in the night. It didn't take long for Lenobia to find her.

"Stevie Rae! There you are, we were wondering where you had gotten off to, you had us worrying," Lenobia said, calm as ever.

"Sorry Professor, I told you in the message that Dallas took off with my car so I decided to walk rather than have someone pick me up. I could have gotten here sooner but I took my time so I could think."

"Well, you're here now," Lenobia said, "I'm going to be in the stables if you need me."

"Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be in my room, I need to call Aphrodite. If Dallas appears, can you have someone tell me?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Of course. Good night, Priestess." Stevie Rae waved good bye at Lenobia and made her way to the dorm. When she got there and stepped inside, she didn't fail to notice how much of the room suddenly went quiet. All except Kramisha, that is.

"Stevie Rae, girl, can I sleep in your room tonight? Zoey's bed is still empty—wait, did you hear that she returned to her body?" Kramisha asked, taking Stevie Rae by the arm and leading her up the stairs.

"Yeah, I did, its wonderful news," Stevie Rae answered immediately. "Why are we going straight up here?"

"Huh? Oh, um, well, you see, the news about Dallas freaking out on you has been spread around and everyone is saying that all the other red vampyres will do the same. A little hostile down there right now." Kramisha sat down on Zoey's bed with a bounce. "Now tell me the details about Dallas's 'freak out,'" she demanded, staring hard at Stevie Rae.

"Oh well," Stevie Rae started. She would have to lie to Kramisha. "You know about his affinity for electricity? We were in the tunnels and he started messing around, testing it. I told him to be careful 'cause, ya know, these types of affinities can be shifty and you don't want to do anything that can make it mad because then you never really know what might happen." Stevie Rae was about to say more about it but she figured that she had already lost Kramisha on that part with her rambling. "Anyways, I think it kinda zapped him or something 'cause he suddenly started acting really weird. Well, I thought it was just a short side-effect of the zap, ya know? So we started driving and then before we had gotten far, he told me to get out of the car. So there we were, both standing outside the car. And he was rambling something about him cheating on me, even though I told him I wasn't—I broke it off with that other guy, by the way. Well, then he started ranting about how wonderful Darkness was and then I _saw_ the tendrils of Darkness…" Stevie Rae shivered now, her speech slowing. "And…he-he embraced it. It Changed him, Kramisha, somehow Darkness Changed him…His tattoos are like whips, like electrical wires almost." Stevie Rae broke off, blinking tears out of her eyes. It hurt her that Dallas had rejected the mere idea of Rephaim and her together so much but then again, she couldn't have expected anything more.

"Ah, honey, it's okay," Kramisha said, moving towards Stevie Rae and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Kramisha. Come on, we better get to sleep," Stevie Rae said, changing the subject and pulling the blankets back on her bed. Kramisha looked like she wanted to say more but instead went to Stevie Rae's dresser, taking out some of Stevie Rae's pajamas.

"Good night, Stevie Rae." Kramisha went into the bathroom to change. Stevie Rae considered going to sleep in her clothes but she decided against it; they were, after all, sweaty and dirty. She wouldn't bother with a shower tonight though, she decided while getting changed. She was in bed before Kramisha came out of the bathroom.

"Good night, Rephaim," Stevie Rae whispered to herself before falling asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review. Critics always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Please read it and review with your opinions! Hope this one's longer than the last one.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up, Stark was laying on his back next to me, having pushed the blanket down away from him. One of his arms was stretched up over his head. As if sensing that I was awake, Stark turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey," Stark said, smiling lazily at me.

"Hey there," I responded. Stark brought down his arm, pulling me against him. For a moment, I stayed relaxed against his side and then attempted to wiggle away.

"What makes you think I'm letting go?" Stark asked, grinning wickedly down at me.

"Because I'm hungry?" I looked up at him, making my face pleading.

"Very well, my queen," Stark sighed, kissing me on the forehead and then releasing me.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," I said, taking Stark's hand and pulling him after me. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Follow me," Stark laughed, now leading me. "I bet the others are watching a movie." Stark entered the kitchen, automatically finding Doritos and brown pop.

"For breakfast?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You've never complained before. Come on, it's your first breakfast since you came back. Enjoy your junk food," Stark smirked.

"Doritos and brown pop is _not _junk…well, it is, but who cares?" I asked, snatching the food from Stark.

"Hey, love birds, get in here," Aphrodite snapped from the door, moving in to put a plate in the dishwasher. "The nerd herd is getting all freaked out by The Hills Have Eyes." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have to speak with you, Z," she said, taking me by the arm and leading me out of the kitchen. "Stark, we'll meet you in the movie room."

After we left the kitchen, Aphrodite began leading me upstairs. She stopped at a room not far from mine. "Aphrodite, what are we doing?"

"Shut up. I had a vision while you were…you know, _gone._" She went over to her bed and sat down. I took a seat in a recliner across from the bed. "It was in the field where I had my last vision—you know, where everyone is burning. Kalona was there, but you weren't with him. Neferet was there instead but she wasn't, like, making out with him. She was summoning Darkness and the tendrils of Darkness wrapped around Kalona. Kalona…absorbed the Darkness. Neferet, well, she fed from him. Then Stevie Rae appeared and she was with _Rephaim_, Kalona's favorite son. They were together, as in, _together._ And this Indian approached them and he said…'Accept me, and he'll go away.' And then Kalona was yelling at Rephaim not to abandon him and Stevie Rae started crying at Rephaim not to leave her. The vision ended with the white bull dead and the black bull having defeated the white bull." Aphrodite finished, looking at me intently.

"Stevie Rae was…with the Raven Mocker? Why would she do that?" I murmured, playing with the fabric.

"And while all this was happening, you were off in the Goddess's realm running around with Heath," she said bitterly.

"But I didn't stay, so that won't happen. But since I didn't stay, will the vision come true where it was me and Kalona and I made him go poof?"

"I guess so," Aphrodite said, shrugging.

"Well, that's a load of bullpoopie. So either way, the world gets roasted except in one I'm with Kalona and in the other, Stevie Rae is with Rephaim? Wonderful. Have you told Stevie Rae?" I asked her.

"Of course I have. What do I look like I am, stupid?" Aphrodite eyed me skeptically.

"Okay, you're right. When are we going home?" I asked suddenly.

"Way to change the subject, Z. Sgiach said that our jet would be landing at the edge of the island later today. Then we're going to be stopping by Italy to speak with the high council. Then we're going to be going home."

"Great…Did you say that they were watching The Hills Have Eyes? Why? It doesn't seem like anyone would like that."

"Well, Jack and Damien wanted to watch musicals and the Twins wanted to watch Heidi, but then I found The Hills Have Eyes and then the Twins wanted to watch that. So three against two, musicals lost," Aphrodite said, flashing me a smug look.

"Wonderful, Aphrodite. Come one, I want to eat my breakfast," I told her, gesturing to my abandoned food.

Aphrodite snorted. "Breakfast? Please. That's like, junk, not breakfast."

"Shut up. My soul was just shattered, if I want to call it breakfast then I will," I said, smacking her softly with the bag of Doritos."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," she said, smiling back at me.

When we got downstairs, everyone was entranced by the movie. Well, everyone except for Jack. He was cuddled against Damien, half-way blocking the movie with his arm. Because of the way Jack was looking, he was the first to see me. Before Stark even.

"Z!" Jack shrieked, jumping up and nearly stumbling into Stark, who had stood up the instant Jack called out. It only took seconds to have arms from everyone flung around me.

"Z, why didn't you come to visit us right away when you returned?" Erin asked with wide, hurt eyes.

I gave Erin a hug. "I'm sorry…I know I should have…" I would have gone on but Stark cut me off.

"She was exhausted and I was injured, she was caring for me too," he said, standing outside the tightly clutched group and watching me warmly.

"Oh yeah, Stark told us how you healed him!" Damien said excitedly, holding one of my arms tightly.

"I didn't completely heal him," I said, for some reason defending myself.

"Actually, you did," Stark said slowly. To show an example, he lifted his arm and turned it around to see that there were no marks. I studied him, wondering why he looked different. Obviously, he wasn't, as Aphrodite would say, chopped up like a hamburger anymore but he just looked…different. I couldn't place it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone whispering to each other and in front of me, Stark was full out grinning now. Finally I realized what was different.

"Your tattoos!" I blurted. His tattoos no longer covered only his face but went down his neck and, undoubtedly, on his chest.

"About time you noticed," Aphrodite snapped before she could help yourself. Without looking at her, I went towards Stark and lightly traced the arrows showering down his neck.

"When did _you_ notice?" I asked Stark.

"This morning when Shaunee pointed it out." He hesitated and then smirked. "I was wondering last night why my neck was itching so much." Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Nyx must be proud of you for risking your life to come to her realm for me," I whispered in his ear.

"It was never my life that was at risk, my queen, it was your soul," he whispered back, hugging me tighter.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae was pacing in the room while Kramisha stayed sleeping. What was the time difference between Tulsa and Scotland? Or Ireland, or wherever they were, Stevie Rae always got those mixed up.

"Just call her already," Kramisha muttered from the bed. Stevie Rae spun around.

"You're awake? Geeze, Kramisha, give me a warning next time so you don't scare me!" Stevie Rae snapped half-heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just call. You've been pacing for a half hour and dialed the phone number a dozen times and then canceled it. If they are awake, she'll answer. If not, you can leave a message." With that, Kramisha burrowed back under the blankets and put a pillow over her head.

She's right, Stevie Rae thought, and finally finished dialing the number. With a quick breath, she hit the call button. It rang five times and Stevie Rae almost hung up when the phone was answered.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Zoey! It's Stevie Rae!"

"Stevie Rae! Omigoodness. How are you?" Zoey asked quickly.

"I'm fine," Stevie Rae lied. "But it's you we should be worried about. How are you? And Stark?"

"Both of us our fine. Stark got injured badly but I healed him," Zoey said.

"Really?" Stevie Rae cut off, thinking about what Zoey thought. "Z, you _healed _him?

"I did," Zoey said. She sounded proud and happy, no trace of smugness. "Sgiach believes that Nyx strengthened my skill over spirit because of everything that happened. Oh, and Stark got a new tattoo on his neck."

"Z, that's great. When are you coming home? I miss you."

"In a couple of days, Stevie Rae. How are the red fledglings?" Zoey asked. Stevie Rae hesitated, thinking of the fledglings in the tunnels that had attacked her and then what had happened last time she had been in the tunnels.

"The ones at the school are fine. The others I forced to leave the tunnels. Dallas…" Stevie Rae trailed off, hesitating again.

"Dallas what?"

"I'll tell you when you get home. It'll be easier to explain when you're here." Stevie Rae listened carefully, pleading silently for Zoey to agree.

"Sure, Stevie Rae." Stevie Rae could hear the reluctance in Zoey's word but she didn't push the subject. Stevie Rae didn't have long to think about it because she suddenly felt a searing pain in her heart.

"Z, I've got to go. I just needed to call and say hi. Oh, Kramisha says hi," Stevie Rae added when she saw Kramisha waving from the bed. She wasn't sure if that was what Kramisha was saying but she had had to take a guess.

Hanging up, Stevie Rae threw her iPhone on the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The pain was odd, it wasn't like horrible, guts gushing out pain but it was horrible _sadness _pain. And it wasn't coming from her, it was coming from Rephaim.

"Goddess this Imprint stinks like my uncle on Thanksgiving," Stevie Rae muttered, sitting on the toilet seat and leaning forward. The sadness was so overwhelming that it made her feel sick. When she tried to tune into Rephaim, all she could sense was more sadness. None of the exhilaration from flying.

_Rephaim? _Stevie Rae called out to Rephaim in her head. She didn't think it would work and she was right, it didn't. All she got back was silence like static. _Rephaim! _She tried again, louder this time. She only got the same silence back.

What was happening to Rephaim?

**Hope you like the chapter. Now I need your opinions on POV's. I am certainly keeping Zoey and I would like to keep Stevie Rae. But I need your opinion on whether you like the Stevie Rae and if you want it kept on. And maybe another POV from time to time? Give me your ideas on the third POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I will continuing what I am doing, perhaps using Stevie Rae's point of view a bit less unless something is happening. It seemed like most people weren't too enthused about Rephaim's point of view so I will only do him once in a while, unless the reviews demand more. Reviews are like food to me so please review!**

Chapter 4

Because of the time difference between Sgiach's Island and Italy, it was late morning (about 11pm for humans) by the time we reached the High Council. Unlike the last time we had been there, we didn't have to be pulled into the hangar and have a blacked out boat because it was already dark. I recognized Erce when she came to meet us.

"Merry meet, Zoey Redbird," Erce said, giving me the respectful bow. "You have no idea how much it pleases the Council that you have returned."

"Merry meet, Erce," I repeated, copying the gesture. "I look forward to speaking with them."

"As with last time, Zoey, Neferet and her consort will be attending the meeting. Do you remember the rules I told you of?" she asked and I nodded. "Good. The Prophetess will be, of course, permitted to enter. And Zoey? Stay calm. The Council is still speaking among themselves about the next Vampyre High Priestess. It will not be looked kindly upon if you lose your temper."

"Of course, thank you, Erce," I responded, not wanting to think about the disastrous results if I lost my temper in the chamber. When Erce left me, it didn't take long for Stark to take her place.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Do not be afraid to tell of what happened in Nyx's realm, my queen, for it is the only way that Kalona and Neferet might be brought to justice."

"When did you become so wise?" I asked with a small smile. I turned to look at him and saw that he was smiling back.

"Perhaps since I looked upon the face of Nyx," he responded, smiling though he was completely serious.

"Hey! We're here," Aphrodite shouted back at us. I jerked and looked at the front of the boat. Sure enough, we had landed at the island.

"Come on," Stark said, tugging me along.

The cathedral where the High Council met was as aweing as it had been last time that I was here. The enormous lights shed light over nearly the whole area, hanging from thick bronze chains. _Hogwarts, _I thought again to myself. The marble chairs were, of course, in the same place as last time and Kalona and Neferet were in the same place as well. It was as if I had stepped back in time to the first council meeting I had attended.

As though I didn't have control over my eyes, they were drawn to Kalona. He looked, as always, magnificent and jaw-dropping with his beauty but this time I could sense his weariness, even from looking at the back of him. He wasn't held like he usually was—his wings were extended but not so proudly, more like it was his duty. I couldn't see his face from the front, only the right side of it. His jaw was tensed.

"Zoey and Stark, you'll be in the same place as last time," Erce said, gesturing to our seats. "And those are for the rest of you." Erce directed the rest of my friends to the back row of seats. Once seated, I allowed myself to look back at Kalona. He was looking back at me now, a curious expression on his flawless face. Was it my imagination or was I beginning to see the beginnings on a smile on his lips? No, it must have been my imagination because a moment later his expression was neutral as ever. Without any more smiles, or beginnings of ones, Kalona turned back to look at the front of the chamber.

"The Vampyre High Council!" A voice called and, without even thinking, I stood up as did Stark and, I'm sure, all my friends, though they were completely silent. It was then that the seven vampyres entered the chamber. All women, all exquisitely beautiful and looking as if they were ageless. With less difficulty then last night, I kept my eyes trained on the Council members rather than Neferet and Kalona as the High Council members took their seats.

"The High Council is convened for this session. I, Duantia, call us to order. May Nyx lend her wisdom and guidance to us," Duantia began.

Remembering what I had to say, I said with everyone else, "May Nyx lend her wisdom and guidance to us."

"We would like to start this session with listening to Zoey Redbird's account of what happened in the last few days.

"Merry meet," I said, standing up.

"Priestess Zoey, if you would start from the beginning, at the death of your consort."

"Well, I was going on a walk to think and clear my head. Well, I was feeling pretty good. It was then that I saw Kalona and my consort, Heath. I thought they were speaking but then that was weird because Kalona was holding Heath, like, a palm on each side of his head. I didn't know what was happening but it…well, it scared me. It didn't look like a friendly conversation at all. So I called Spirit to me and then…" I hesitated, trying to gulp down my tears. I hadn't cried at all in all this time but here, now that I was recounting the death of Heath, all those tears would flooding in my eyes and threatening to spill free. I quickly wiped my eyes. "Sorry. Well, then Kalona…he…I can only describe it as that it looked like a simply twist of Heath's head and he broke it then, killing Heath. So I threw Spirit at him." I hesitated again. This time, not because of tears because I wasn't sure exactly what to say next.

"I guess my soul shattered then? Well, I found myself in Nyx's Realm and I knew Heath was dead and so did he. I saw him there and he was…fine. But he said that something bad was there, coming after us, so he led us into a sacred grove. He saw he could feel Nyx there but I…I felt nothing. It felt like every other clump of trees to me. We would sleep and then would have to keep moving farther and farther into the grove, Heath said to keep us away from the badness. I was becoming…restless. I couldn't stop moving, I couldn't rest, and I couldn't stop thinking that somehow…" I cast a quick look at Kalona. He was looking forward emotionlessly. "I couldn't stop thinking that Heath's death was my fault and it _killed _me. It made me so restless. Heath said I had to pull myself together but I couldn't—I felt too separate from the pieces of my soul even though I knew they were around me. It was like they were haunting me, always flitting at the edge of my vision. All this time, Heath had to keep telling me what had happened because I kept forgetting things.

I shivered. I went on to say how Heath had said he had to leave me, and then how Stark appeared to me. How Stark had led her to the edge of the grove. How Stark had challenged Kalona, who he knew had been following me, and how Kalona had attacked him and then how they had fought.

"Kalona had opened up a hole, one that Stark could not get out of, and then they fought down there too. Seeing that Stark was having trouble against Kanlona, I went back to the grove and finally called my soul together. When I went back to the hole, the fighting hadn't stopped. I got intot he hole as fast as I could, but Kalona hit Stark in the middle of his chest with the spear that he had, driving it through. Kalona tried to leave but I wouldn't let him, I used air to keep him in the hole. I told him I was collecting the life debt he owed me for killing his consort but he refused, saying I couldn't make him." I remembered, it was then that Nyx appeared. Because of Nyx, Kalona had to bring Stark back to life and then Kalona was forbidden in her realm in both body and spirit. I had healed him then, with a kiss and the elements. I only told the Council that I had used the elements, though, and as I did my tattoos were restored.

When I finally finished my long story, it seemed as if the Council as well as the others in the chamber were stunned to silence. All except Neferet and Kalona though, of course. Neferet looked calm, an almost mocking smirk on her beautiful face. Kalona looked as expressionless as he had before.

"I see. Guardian Stark, would you like to add anything?" Duantia asked Stark at my side. Stark stood and nodded, quickly telling what had happened to him and the rest of our friends from the moment that my soul had shattered until he had found me in the grove. I had known that it was Stark's words that made Heath move on but that didn't make it hurt any less. Of course, I knew Stark's reasons and I thanked him but the feelings of how it had been when Heath left me…

I didn't even realize Stark had finished and sat down until I heard Neferet speaking.

"Duantia, you cannot honestly believe that my Erebus went to Nyx's realm just to hunt down Zoey Redbird. You think it made him happy that he had to kill Zoey's consort to protect me? He is my warrior, after all, and it is his duty to protect me. I regret to say that the death of Heath was necessary to protect me. Though Kalona was protecting me, the regret of hurting Zoey was what hurt him too and forced his soul to Nyx's realm, where he was following Zoey to merely watch over her. He stayed above the grove, because he believed he could watch over Zoey better from above the grove and encourage her to repair her soul without her seeing him and therefore, angering her. In addition, Kalona never attacked Stark or vice versa, it was something made up by Zoey and Stark," Neferet said, smoothly and never faltering.

Duantia looked on interestedly. "Kalona is all that true?" she asked the immortal. Kalona hesitated and his dark amber eyes sought mine. _Tell the truth_, I tried to tell him with my own eyes. I thought he could understand what I was trying to tell him, even though he couldn't hear the words, because he looked torn. Finally, he looked back at Duantia.

"Every word that she says is true, Priestess," he said. Instantly I picked up on what he was trying to do. He was trying to tell the truth without betraying Neferet.

"Kalona, would you care to specify who you believe is true?" I asked, knowing it was rude to speak up.

"You know who I am speaking of, Zoey," Kalona answered, his eyes meeting mine again. Duantia obviously took that as an answer that he was meaning Neferet and ordered us to that silence.

"Excuse me, Council, and forgive my rudeness please, but do you really believe that Kalona killed Heath to protect Neferet? And that he followed me in the underworld to protect _me_? First of all, Heath would never do something like attack Neferet and second of all, Kalona and I are not friends. He has no reason to protect me." I was standing and glaring at Kalona and Neferet. The Council were muttering to each other but did not demand that I sit down.

"Of course I have reason to protect you, _Priestess. _Nyx has chosen you as her own and you are the Tulsa High Priestess," Kalona explained.

"Enough," Duantia finally said. Both Kalona and I sat down. "The Council will take all of this into consideration but for now, Erebus—or Kalona—will not be held accountable for the death of Heath. If we have further need for discussion, the Council will reconvene." Thanatos leaned over to Duantia and handed her a note, as well as whispering something to her.

"Zoey, the Tulsa House of Night jet will arrive at the airport in two hours for your flight home. Everyone may leave but we wish for the human Prophetess to remain behind for a few moments. If the rest of you wish, a Warrior can show you upstairs to a room where you can stay until you can head back to Italy," Duantia said to me. "Neferet, I presume you will be providing your own transportation back to…wherever you are going?" Duantia asked. For a moment, Neferet's moss green eyes flashed dark with anger before she nodded.

"Of course, Duantia," she answered regally.

"Thank you," I said to the Council, bowing respectfully one last time.

"Priestess, if you would follow me," a Warrior said, coming up in front of me. With my nod, he turned and began moving away.

"Come on," I said to Damian, Jack, and the Twins when we walked past them. "Aphrodite, we'll meet you upstairs?" Aphrodite hesitated but nodded, looking nervous. "You'll be fine," I added and she smiled weakly.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae was on her way towards the airport when she felt the intense need to go to the museum. The overwhelming feeling of sadness had passed earlier the previous but it still disturbed her.

"Rephaim," she muttered angrily, connecting the need to go to the museum with him. Despite the harshness in the way she said his name, she felt the leaping hope that he would be there and that he would choose her over his father. "Get over him, girl, he's a bird man who killed one of her professors, who was the favorite son of his daddy Kalona, and who was associated with Darkness. Still, Stevie Rae turned her car around and drove towards the museum. Lenobia would be expecting her soon at the airport but she could just say that she got delayed a few minutes.

"Stevie Rae." Rephaim saw Stevie Rae before she had seen him, even with her eyesight in the dark. She would have seen him if she was paying attention, but she wasn't looking at the door of the museum. So his voice startled her, making her jump a bit.

"Rephaim," she answered, stopping and her eyes huge with shock. "Hey," she added, controlling herself a bit. "You came back."

"Didn't I say that I wanted to stay with you?" Rephaim asked, looking wary to move forward. "So I decided to come back."

"What, you sure humans didn't try to shoot you down at the border?" Stevie Rae asked with a smile. Rephaim looked uncertain for a moment and then chuckled.

"No…I missed you," he responded honestly, extending an arm and then dropping it again. Stevie Rae played with the edge of her shirt with her fingers.

"Well, this is awkward but…I missed you too. I was hoping you would come back."

Then Rephaim surprised her further by asking, "Can I give you a hug?" He looked like any gentleman. He was so tentative, so childlike, and, well, cute despite the wings and feathers and beak that Stevie Rae smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Still wary but looking more relaxed Rephaim and crossed the few paces, sweeping her into a strong hug. Stevie Rae had a feeling that he was smelling her hair and she was proved right a moment later when he told her how good she smelled.

**Sorry I cut it off when I did, I could have gone much longer but this chapter is already pretty long. It wasn't a very exciting chapter, I know, because of the Council meeting but the next chapters should get more exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so very long to update. I haven't had much time lately to write and in the time I have had, I haven't had very much inspiration. Procedure is the same, please review and enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love them all! **

Chapter 5

"Well, you should have everything here that you need," Stevie Rae said, finishing the careful task of arranging provisions beside the closet. "We'll have to find you a new place to stay soon. With a the power being restored, it won't be long until humans come back here."

"Thank you, Stevie Rae," Rephaim answered. He had an armful and blankets that Stevie Rae had directed him to take and dumped them in the closet. Stevie Rae could tell by his look of disgust that he hated staying in the closet.

"Rephaim? I…I think I'm going to tell Zoey about you. I don't want to continue keeping secrets from her," Stevie Rae said slowly, keeping her back to him.

"Do you think that is wissse?" Rephaim asked her with the hiss that disturbed her so much. Stevie Rae knew that the hiss meant that he was either agitated or angry. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"She's my BFF—my best friend, she won't lead an army here to kill you. And…if it goes wrong, I'll tell you through the Imprint to get out. But it won't," she added hastily, finally turning to look at Rephaim. "I'll make sure that she understands that you are dangerous."

"But I am," Rephaim reminded her. "You know what I have done."

"We've been over this!" Stevie Rae nearly shouted. "Just because your daddy is a crazy evil man and you have been his favorite son for, well, generations, that does not mean you can't change. Everyone else sees an even Raven Mocker but I've seen the other part of you and I can tell that you are not meant for evil."

"I was born from—" Rephaim started but Stevie Rae cut him off.

"From rape and hate, I know. So you have been bad in the past but no one is meant for bad, they just turn bad. Your daddy loved and served Nyx at one point, you don't think that you can't turn to her too?" This time, Rephaim remained silent as if thinking over what she had said. "Now, I've got to go before Lenobia comes to find me—we're picking Zoey up from the airport."

"Will you tell her then?" Rephaim asked quietly.

"I think so. I'm sorry, Rephaim, but I need to tell her. She won't hate you if I explain. Stay here, please?" Stevie Rae pleaded, looking up at Rephaim with her blue eyes huge.

Rephaim hesitated but nodded. "If you believe that it will be fine then yes, I'll stay."

"Thank you. She'll help us, I know it. Stay here and I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Okay," Rephaim said slowly.

"Great. Bye!" Stevie Rae called, waving over her shoulder as she hurried out of the museum. She had been in there a half hour—what would she tell Lenobia?

Fifteen minutes later, Stevie Rae pulled her car in beside Lenobia's. Lenobia was sitting in the car and at the sight of Stevie Rae, she got out.

"Good, you're here, let's go in. Zoey's plane should land in about ten minutes," Lenobia said, making sure to lock the doors of her car. Stevie Rae nodded, not saying anything about where she had been because Lenobia had not asked.

"Isn't it going to be weird for a bunch of vampyres to be walking through the airport?" Stevie Rae asked when Lenobia lead the way to the entrance doors.

"Very much so," Lenobia answered pleasantly. "But we will be. The security has been informed and they'll be on the watch to prevent any fights. We may be vampyres, Stevie Rae, but we should never be ashamed of that. People of Faith may hate us but not all humans feel that way." Stevie Rae nodded in agreement, thinking of her own mama who had never hated her for being Marked.

"Well then, let's do this," Stevie Rae muttered to herself, holding the door open for Lenobia.

"Remember, don't look down, look up," Lenobia murmured to her, taking long strides like a horses in grace and ease.

"Right. Where are we meeting them?" Stevie Rae asked, trying to match her steps with Lenobia's. After a few tries, she gave up and studied the humans out of the corner of her eyes as she walked. They were, of course, staring at the vampyre pair, one with sapphire tattoos and the other with red ones.

"The baggage claim. The airport is putting aside one of the currently empty ones for us, to make it easier," Lenobia answered, following the signs to the baggage claim.

If Stevie Rae had thought it was weird while walking through the airport, it was just plain awkward when they were sitting on a bench next to the baggage claim. The humans weren't even trying to disguise the fact that they were gawking. When Zoey and the gang came, a path parted that lead them straight to Stevie Rae and Lenobia. The instant Stevie Rae caught sight of Zoey she jumped up with a shriek and ran at her BFF.

"Z!" Stevie Rae cried, wrapping her arms around Zoey.

"Stevie Rae, I missed you so much," Zoey sniffed, hugging Stevie Rae back.

"Stop it before you start snotting," Aphrodite said from beside Zoey. "And that is unattractive enough at home—don't do it in the airport too."

"Oh, be quiet hag," Shaunee said. It sounded like she was smiling.

"Oh shit. Does she look familiar to you?" Aphrodite asked, to either one of the Twins or Damien and Jack. It was obvious she wasn't talking to Z. Stevie Rae looked up and over Zoey's shoulder, at Aphrodite. She was pointing at a two people, trying to be discreet and failing. Stevie Rae studied the two people, knowing that they were familiar. They both had dark hair; the man had skinny legs and a gut which was, as Aphrodite would say, highly unattractive. Stevie Rae would bet anything that if she could see his eyes they would be an ugly, dull brown. And, to top it all off, he was heading towards them, reluctantly trailed by the women.

"Step-loser alert," Stevie Rae whispered to Zoey and immediately Zoey stepped back, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Let's go," Lenobia instantly said, moving as if to draw them away.

"No, let's see what he wants," Zoey said, turning to face John Heffer, her step-father but called the step-loser. Stevie Rae also turned around to she was on Zoey's right side and Stark was on her left. Almost unthinkingly, the rest of the fledglings joined the line. John's eyes widened but he didn't stop moving towards them.

"How dare you taint a place such as this where there are children with your evilness," John snarled as he got within hearing range.

"Perhaps you see some evil that I do not then," Zoey replied mildly, looking around pointedly. "All I see is the humans and my friends and, of course, you. Unless…Maybe you mean yourself?"

The words made John furious and he raised his fist. "Your snark does not belong here, devil worshipper."

"John, we've been over this. Nyx is not the devil. In fact, I have been lead to speculate recently that Nyx and Mary are really the same but in different forms," Zoey said, calm as she had been before. Stevie Rae could only tell from her tense shoulders what she really thought of this conversation and, of course, the step-loser.

"Take your blasphemous words out of here!" John stuttered. For a few moments, Stevie Rae thought it looked like he was about to have a heart attack. When Zoey's mama Linda placed her hand on his shoulder, he jerked roughly away from her touch.

"_John_, don't you ever get tired of saying the same thing over and over?" Aphrodite butt in before Z could respond. "I mean, _really_, you sound like a freaking parrot. And one more thing. Your legs? What are you thinking wearing shorts with those legs? Not right at all."

"The hag from hell," Shaunee began.

"Has a point," Erin finished. Both were eyeing John's legs critically.

"They don't look right at all, Twin," Shaunee said.

"No, not at all. And his shorts are way too short," Erin added, wrinkling her nose.

"Definitely. And look at his eyes. They look like what Duchess throws up."

"Hey!" Jack protested loudly, his eyes huge. Stark laughed and bumped Jack on the shoulder.

"Silence!" John proclaimed, holding up an arm. Erin's eyebrows popped up and Shaunee's mouth dropped open.

"You did _not _just tell us to shut up!" Shaunee said loudly, glaring at John. "I should burn you with fire, you know that?"

"And I should drown you with water," Erin added, bringing her hands together so she was clasping them tight.

"But we will do neither," Zoey broke in, fixing both of them with a hard glare. "And nor shall we suffocate him with air or have a whole bunch of plants start growing on him or zap him with spirit." If John was puzzled before, he was completely confused—and enraged—now.

"I could sue you, you know that?" John spluttered. His face was turning red as his anger grew. "You do realized that you just threatened one of the People of Faith Elders?"

"I wouldn't call it threatening," Zoey said, her eyes focused on her mama, hovering behind John. Stevie Rae watched Linda too, trying to decipher the mix of emotions on her face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home—to the House of Night. It's pretty exhausting having your soul shattered and almost dying, which I'm sure you'll understand." Linda looked shocked but John didn't move. "That means _move out of our way_, please," Zoey added, still looking at Linda. Finally, John moved out of the way. Zoey lead the way, brushing past him.

"You will all burn in hell," John hissed as we passed. Shaunee and Erin looked at him with amusement.

"Dude, my Twin here _is_ fire," Erin said, jerking her head towards Shaunee.

"Yeah. And if we were burning, sister here would put it out with water," Shaunee declared, hooking her arm in Erin's and walking purposefully away.

"Go to the car," Stevie Rae heard John command Zoey's mama. "I'll get the bags." Linda said something that Stevie Rae couldn't hear and hurried off—in the same direction as them but that was only because that was the direction the parking lot was in. When they were out of sight of John, Linda hurried over to them.

"Zoey, dear, what happened?" she asked, looking frantically worried.

"Well, Heath was killed, my soul shattered, and Stark here nearly died to save me," Zoey told her without stopping.

"Wait, Heath was killed?" Linda said, resting a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Honey, stop and talk to me," Linda pleaded. Zoey did stop, turning slightly to face her mama.

"Are you still with John?" Zoey asked, though Stevie Rae knew that Zoey knew the answer.

"Zoey, don't start this. You know how much he has done for us—" Linda started but Zoey cut her off.

"Yeah, he'll love you as long as you're not a vampyre. But the second you are, he'll kick you out of the house. Mom, when you're with him you can't act like I'm your daughter so why should I act like you're my mom? You know, I could really have used you this past year but you had to get yourself kicked out of the House of Night. Look at this, mom." Zoey held up her arm, showing Linda the swirls tattooed there. "I have more of these and each one has a story about what has happened to me. Stories that you'll never be able to understand or know about while you're with him."

"But Zoey…"

"I need to get back to the House of Night, mom. I do love you, mom, but good-bye." Zoey kissed her mom's cheek and then pulled away.

"Priestess, the hummer is here. Are you ready to go?" Darius asked Zoey.

"Of course," Zoey answered immediately. "Sorry, mom, but this is how it has to be."

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae grabbed Zoey's arm and held her back from the group a bit. "Do you want to drive back with me? I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure, Stevie Rae. Let me go tell Stark," she said, hurrying forward to where Stark waited. They talked for a few moments and, though Stark looked reluctant, he nodded.

**Zoey**

"So, what's this about, Stevie Rae?" I asked her after we pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"So…um, there's someone you need to know about," she started hesitantly.

"Is it a guy?" I asked.

"Well…kind of. Let me talk." So then Stevie Rae told me everything. Everything about how she had found Rephaim and helped heal him, how he had saved her from Darkness and then how she had used Light to save him in return. About how he had saved her on the rooftop and then they had imprinted. When she was finished, I was utterly shocked. I could have considered a thousand things that she might tell me about but this would never have occurred to me.

**I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Hopefully there won't be so much time between chapters this time. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I'm sorry for so long between updates. I've had a bit of a writer's block lately. But last night I started rereading Burned so I have had a burst of inspiration! Since it was so late and I couldn't go on the computer, I wrote the beginning of this chapter in a lovely composition notebook, which is now my favorite type of notebook, until my hand cramped and my eyes started drifting shut…Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6

"You must listen to me, Kalona," Neferet hissed, her voice hard and cold as steel.

"You do not order me, Neferet. I am immortal—I could end your life as easily as I could fly," Kalona answered stiffly, glaring at Neferet.

"Oh, Kalona." Neferet stepped closer to Kalona, a sly smile lifting her lips. "You are wrong, my love," she said, raising a hand and holding Kalona's cheek. "You are oath-bound, or do you not remember? I hold power over your soul…I own _you_."

Kalona jerked away from Neferet's hand with a grimace. "I will not kill her."

"Do not make me angry, Kalona," Neferet said, grasping Kalona's face again with a harder grip and forcing at him the look at her. Finally, Kalona's dark amber eyes met Neferet's pale green ones. "If I order you to kill her, you _will_ do it. I'm sure you don't want to…experience the consequences I can think of." Neferet ran her nails down Kalona's face and then released him.

Kalona was silent. "Yes," he said at last. "I am yours to command."

With that Neferet lifted her arm again only this time to grasp Kalona's hair as she brought her face closer to his and kissed him.

"Now go," Neferet ordered, ending the passionate embrace first. "And this time, it would be wise not to fail me…oath-bound."

**Zoey**

"This is where he is?" I asked Stevie Rae, not even trying to hide that I was nervous. "And nobody has found him?"

"Not yet," Stevie Rae answered grimly, opening the door and leading us into the museum. "I need your help finding a new place for him—someplace Dallas or anybody else could never find him. That is, if you'll help," she added with an uncertain glance at me.

"As long as he doesn't decide I'd look better with two parts, yes," I said, touching the scar along my chest where it had been sliced by a Raven Mocker. So obviously, I still had sour feelings towards them, and with very good reason, but I had promised Stevie Rae I would give this one a chance.

As she spoke, we headed upstairs where Stevie Rae said Rephaim was set up in a closet. The museum was completely dark and, though I could see with my Fledgling enhanced vision, it still bothered me to think that it was completely empty, with only us and the Raven Mocker then killed Professor Anastasia.

"Right…that closet there?" I asked Stevie Rae, gesturing towards a partially ajar door. I could see something small and square against the wall but I couldn't make out specifics.

Stevie Rae nodded but frowned. "He's not inside," she said, going closer to the door and opening it, then moving aside so I could see the inside. It was empty of any sort of creature, with only a nest of blankets and food that Stevie Rae must have brought from somewhere else. When I looked back at Stevie Rae, her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the wall, her forehead creased as if she was thinking or concentrating. I didn't say anything to disrupt her. Finally, her eyes snapped open to reveal their familiar blueness, a blue that had disappeared in the time she was a Red Fledgling with her humanity still lost. "He's on the roof," she told me.

"How did you—Right, Imprint, huh?" I guessed and Stevie Rae nodded. "Yeah…still feeling kinda weird about the whole thing."

Stevie Rae looked at me for a long moment then snorted with laughter. "You're telling me, I'm one of the active participants of this Imprint. I…like it, though," she added after a moment and a glance at me. "Better then Aphrodite's nauseating feelings, for sure," she said with a grin. I returned it with a wide smile of my own.

"Shall we?" I asked, nodding towards the stairs. Stevie Rae smirked, not unkindly, at my hesitation and took the lead once more.

Neither of us spoke immediately when we got to the roof, where the door was open. I spotted him, leaning forward against the wall around the whole roof, his back facing us. His giant black wings were extended, obscuring nearly his whole body.

"Did you tell her?" I heard him say without turning. I couldn't immediately place the voice with the body. It didn't sound right. Whenever I had heard a Raven Mocker speak, their voice was a strangled hissing. "I could feel your joy when you met with her—" Suddenly the voice broke off and the Raven Mocker stiffened. "You brought her with you." It was not a question, merely a statement.

"Yes," Stevie Rae said levelly as the Raven Mocker slowly turned. I could tell by his expression that he was ready for me to attack him, either physically or with the elements. His remained guarded as nothing happened but his wariness slowly morphed into confusion.

"The Raven Mocker can…speak?" I finally stuttered. Raven Mocker looked amazed for a moment and looked from me to Stevie Rae and then, to my astonishment, broke into laughter. It wasn't the unpleasant song that I imagined but instead it was…well, human. Along with his voice and his eyes. It was something I had never realized because, obviously, I was always distracted or trying to not get killed.

"What?" I finally snapped, unable to help myself from being slightly annoyed that he was still laughing. That got the Raven Mocker to stop but he still looked amused, though of course I could only tell by his eyes, not his beak.

"Yes, I talk," he said. "It's just that you and Stevie Rae had the exact same reactions to me. Of all the things, I am questioned about my ability to _talk_. Of course I can talk, girl. I am centuries old and I haven't lived the whole time by hissing like a stupid snake."

"It's Zoey, not _girl_," I pointed out, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Of course. And call me Rephaim, not Raven Mocker. Which I'm sure, it all you can think of me as. I never could understand Stevie Rae's ability to see me as a being rather than a monster, but next to you, I can see it clearly. Because you, Zoey, have never experienced death." The Raven Mocker's—No, Rephaim's voice was clear and sure, morphing into a slight hiss at the end.

"You're right," I said coldly, unable to contain myself. "I was never the reason of a much loved Professor."

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae cried, grasping my elbow. "You said you were going to give him a chance!"

"Sorry, Stevie Rae," I apologized, surprised to find that I was genuinely sorry for what I said about Rephaim. Even if only for Stevie Rae, anyways. She had promised that he had changed and though I hadn't even been here for ten minutes, there was certainly a difference between the Raven Mockers who had been with Kalona and this one before me now, thousands of miles away from Kalona. "If I hated you, Rephaim, or thought you were a monster, I would not be here. Stevie Rae says she trusts you and I trust her." I felt Stevie Rae exhale with relief.

Rephaim watched me for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you, Priestess of Nyx."

"Now, we need to find him a new place to hide," I said, turning back towards Stevie Rae.

"I do not wish to hide," came Rephaim's voice from where he still stood at the wall.

"Well we can't expose you, not now," I snapped at him. "What about the tunnels?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"No," she answered immediately. "If Dallas is looking for him that will be the first place he will look."

"Okay then…Could we keep in at the House of Night? We could use the elements to hide him…" I trailed off, thinking about how we could do that.

"That could work. We could make a pocket in the earth, like I did before. And maybe…Could we make a barrier with air?" Stevie Rae asked me, looking excited at the idea.

"Not necessarily a barrier but we could make it blow enough to keep people out, I think. But it will take a lot of energy and it would bring unwanted attention. With us both using earth, we could probably make a miniature version of the tunnels, except only a fraction of the size and only one of us would be able to get in…If I asked Aphrodite I bet she would let us use her gold card so we can make it cozy for Rephaim, we just wouldn't be able to tell her what it was for."

"But what if she wouldn't let us have it without us telling her?"

It was then that Rephaim broke in. "Tell her that you are refurnishing the tunnels after the Red Fledglings."

"That's a good idea," Stevie Rae said. "We can both sleep today and then if you wake up before me, you can start looking online for furniture. Then tonight we can make the pocket and rush-order the furniture. They'll do anything if we offer them enough money…We can even create a tunnel leading under the school grounds to bring the stuff in, so it's not suspicious, and collapse it afterward." Stevie Rae broke off long enough to look at Rephaim. "Rephaim, do you think you'll be able to stay in the closet another day or two?"

"If I have to I will," he responded without hesitation.

"Great. Once we're done, we'll come get you. We'll probably be working all of tonight and maybe some of tomorrow night but we should be able to get you tomorrow, don't you think, Stevie Rae?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"Z, we have to go," Stevie Rae said suddenly, having pulled out her iPhone and checked the time. "Before you send everyone in a panic."

"I wish they wouldn't do that," I muttered but I agreed with her. "You're right. Tell the Rav—um…Rephaim, we'll come back for you tomorrow night, unless something happens, okay?" Rephaim glanced at Stevie Rae and then nodded.

"Great. C'mon, we don't want anyone search for us."

In fifteen minutes, we were in the car and nearly to the House of Night. The car had been void of talk for the most part and Stevie Rae had turned on her favorite Kenny Chesney cd. I was simply looking out of the window, thinking that I had never been more thankful to be here, home in Tulsa.

"Everyone was pretty freaked out when you shattered, ya know," Stevie Rae said, breaking the long silence and turning down the music.

"I bet Erik wasn't," was all I could say in reply.

"Nah. He was freaked too. And Lenobia…gosh she scared me. That was one of the few times I've ever seen her cry like that." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stevie Rae shiver.

"Mmm," was my genius response. I didn't know what to think of that—that everyone was freaked out about me being shattered. And from what Shaunee told me, Aphrodite was all snot and tears as well. Behind her back, Damien told me that everyone there had been like that, the Twins included.

"How's Nala?" I found myself asking, missing my grouchy cat.

"Haven't seen much of her. I laid out food for her and I think she's been eating it because it disappears. I suspect she'll launch herself at you the second she sees you, like she always does."

I laughed. "You're right. Poor girl—she's always being left behind."

"She forgives you quickly though," Stevie Rae reminded with me a smile.

"Lucky for me or else I'd have a cat holding a grudge against me for the rest of eternity."

"We're here," Stevie Rae said after a moment, pulling into the short driveway and then stopping at the gates. Lenobia was standing there with a horse at her side. It didn't take me long to realize it was my mare, Persephone. Lenobia left the horse and opened the gates for us.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lenobia," Stevie Rae called out a window. "Z and I pulled over to talk." I saw Lenobia look at me and then she nodded and cracked a small smile.

"Stevie Rae, I'm gonna get out here. Meet ya at the parking lot," I told Stevie Rae before opening the door and sliding out Stevie Rae's bright red car. Stevie Rae said something and then slowly pulled away, after making sure she wasn't going to run anybody over.

"Everything alright, Priestess?" Lenobia asked me as I wandered over to Persephone.

"Yep. Like Stevie Rae stopped, we pulled over to talk and she filled me in on what had happened while I was gone." That wasn't a complete lie, as Stevie Rae had filled me in.

"I was in the stables when she felt that you were coming, you know," Lenobia said, joining me at stroking the mare. "So I rode her over here to open the gates for you. You know how to take care of her so I'm going to leave her with you and get something to eat. While you're in the stables, can you finish filling the trough for the mare at the end stall?"

"Sure, Lenobia." I continued stroking Persephone's neck and she turned her head to nuzzle my hand.

"Great. I expect to see you in class on Monday," Lenobia reminded me before walking away towards the school building.

"C'mon, girl. Let's go to the parking lot," I said to the horse and mounted her. I was accustomed to riding Persephone so she listened to my commands nearly instantly and lead me in a trot towards the parking lot. I spotted Stevie Rae leaning against her car.

"Hey, Stevie Rae. I have to bring Persephone back to the stables. Do you want to come with me?" I called out to her once I got closer.

"Can't. Sun rises in an hour," she reminded me.

"Oh, right. Well then, I'll see you when you wake up." I hopped off Persephone and gave Stevie Rae and quick hug.

"Night, Z." I waved back at her and lead Persephone to the stables. When there, I decided to go through the whole ordeal. I hung up Persephone's stuff and lead her to her stall. When she was in there, I went over to the end stall to finish filling the trough for Lenobia. That done, I could finally relax and groom my mare.

I liked being in the stables alone and looking after Persephone. It gave me time to relax and to think. Today, I was doing more relaxing then thinking. After all, I had practically been on the move ever since I returned to my body.

"All done girl," I finally said an hour later, after brushing and re-brushing her coat. I had also cleaned a bit of her stall that I decided should not wait until Monday. "Here you go." I had grabbed a handful of oats and held them up to Persephone. With her leathery lips, she took them from me.

"Zoey, you in here?" I heard a voice call from the entrance of the stables. I turned around and saw the familiar eyes staring at me from a mask of tattoos.

"Erik?"


End file.
